Kung Fu Panda: El dragón de otro mundo
by Zairo2020
Summary: Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Kung Fu Panda 3 y la serie, Tigresa aún no puede superar del todo que Po sea el guerrero dragón, pero un día llega a su vida un ser que podría ser la perdición no sólo de China sino de todo el mundo, el cual podría darle a Tigresa un poder más allá del que tiene Po, ¿podrá Tigresa superar sus deseos de cumplir su sueño frustrado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores y escritores de FF, llevaba tiempo que pensaba escribir para esta sección, así que al fin me decidí empezar esta historia, espero que les guste. Para la narración uso " ", para los pensamientos de los personajes uso paréntesis ( ) y para la acciones uso / /, no uso punto de vista, aquí un ejemplo: Sujeto: ven aquí, tenemos que subir ahí /señalé una montaña/ (mmm, se ve muy alta). Por otro lado, para señalar que una máquina inteligente habla, como por ejemplo un reloj, sería una IA en realidad, para eso lo señaló con & antes de su nombre, ejemplo: &Cortana: debes destruir al covenant. Si la voz de la máquina es muy robótica, señalaré su tipo de voz usando # #, por ejemplo: &Cortana: #debes destruir al covenant#. Habrá un ser capaz de cambiar de forma, para esto señalaré que forma tiene en todo momento para que no se confundan con su forma actual, sólo será uno así por ahora, sin más que decir los dejo con esta nueva historia.

Capítulo 1: Un extraño visitante

"Luego de celebrar la victoria de Po contra Kai, los pandas vuelven a las montañas, el padre biológico de Po le dice que vendrá a visitarlo pronto, dicho esto, vuelven a casa, el maestro Shifu, Po y los 5 furiosos van a cenar esa noche en el Palacio de Jade"

Po: eso fue muy bárbaro, ¿pueden creerlo?, ya soy un maestro del kung fu

Shifu: así es Po, y dime, ¿Oogway te habló de mí?

Po: a… creo que le manda saludos maestro

Shifu: genial, bueno, ¿cuándo me enseñarás a usar el Chi?

Po: le enseñaré a mi maestro, increíble, podría empezar mañana

Shifu: gracias Po

Grulla: ¿y cómo es el mundo de los espíritus?

Po: es asombroso, habían montañas flotando, algunas estructuras construidas por algún espíritu decorador o algo así

Grulla: suena genial

Víbora: ¿viste a tu madre ahí?

Po: no, la verdad no, ahora que lo pienso olvidé buscarla

Mono: ¿irás a buscarla?

Po: tal vez algún día

Shifu: bien, antes de ir a dormir, recibirán otra clase del maestro Po /luego de decir eso, me fui a mi habitación/

Tigresa: ¿qué?, pero… a… (no de nuevo)

"Van entonces al salón de entrenamiento"

Po: esto no es necesario

Tigresa: /hice un reverencia/

Mono: creo que no tenemos opción maestro Po

Mantis: espero que esta vez sea mejor

Tigresa: (por favor que esta vez no me prendan fuego)

"Entonces empiezan a entrenar, esta vez les va mejor, Po trata de enseñarles algunas raras técnicas de lucha, al terminar la clase"

Grulla: ahora sabemos que no eres tan mal maestro después de todo

Po: se lo que hago, bueno, es muy bárbaro enseñarle kung fu a los 5 furiosos, no me lo creo

Tigresa: ¿ya podemos irnos?

Po: claro amigos descansen y todo eso…

Mono: ¿de verdad le enseñarás a Shifu?

Po: he… si eso creo

"Tigresa decide ir a dar un paseo nocturno afuera del palacio, se acerca a ver el monumento destruido de Oogway"

Tigresa: (espero que lo reconstruyan pronto, a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué no fui escogida para ser el guerrero dragón?, aun me cuesta entender y eso me enoja…) /de pronto note algo en el cielo/

"Lejos del valle de paz, en una llanura, se ve una bola de fuego que cae"

Tigresa: (¿será una señal?, debería avisarle a los demás, o… bueno, podría ir a observar primero) /me dirigí velozmente hacia donde iba a cae esa bola de fuego/

"La bola de fuego no es muy grande, pero en la noche se notaba a los lejos, Tigresa llega al poco tiempo de que impactara, no causó un temblor, sólo dejó una marca en el suelo, no hay rastro de lo que cayó"

Tigresa: /empecé a mirar a todos lados/ (¿será invisible?) /me acerqué al lugar del impacto/

"Tigresa logra ver en el suelo algo enterrado, lo que parece ser un lobo"

Tigresa: grrr, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿eres uno de los soldados de Lord Shen?

"El lobo despierta"

Lobo: a… hola, ¿quién eres tú?

"El lobo se veía bastante herido"

Tigresa: te hice una pregunta

Lobo: no sé quién soy, au… ¿de dónde caí?

Tigresa: (mmm, no parece una amenaza) /lo ayudé a levantarse, estaba alerta por si intentaba atacar, noté que no era muy pesado/

Lobo: gracias, ¿dónde estoy?

Tigresa: estás cerca del valle de la paz, ¿recuerdas alguna cosa?

Lobo: oscuridad… algo negro y luego estaba aquí

Tigresa: /lo llevé hasta el valle de la paz en busca de ayuda/

"Todos parecían haberse dormido temprano, se cansaron mucho celebrando"

Tigresa: (no se si sea buena idea llevarlo al Palacio de Jade, si es alguien malo y recuerda quien es seguro dará problemas, pero bueno, Po lo llevaría al palacio, eso haré, un momento… ¿desde cuándo hago lo que él considera mejor?)

"Tigresa lo ayuda a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la cima, se da cuenta de que ya no está herido, se aparta de él"

Lobo: a… ¿qué ocurre?, momento, me siento bien… esas escaleras tienen algo raro

Tigresa: no lo creo, ¿sabes por qué llevas esa extraña ropa?

"El lobo lleva puesto un traje negro como de espía"

Lobo: no sé, te juro que no recuerdo quien soy ni como llegué aquí

Tigresa: espera aquí afuera, no te muevas /entré al palacio/

Lobo: (¿será la gobernante o algo asi de este lugar?, va a hablar con alguien) /podía ver a través de las paredes/ a… ¿cómo es posible que la siga viendo aun desde acá afuera?

"Al poco tiempo sale Shifu y Tigresa"

Shifu: hola, pareces perdido, tal vez algo de meditación te ayude a… recordar…

Lobo: hola…

Shifu: (no tiene Chi, no puedo sentir su energía Chi) a… Tigresa, ¿hablamos un momento?

Tigresa: si maestro

"Entran al palacio"

Shifu: Tigresa, no puedo sentir su Chi, es como si no tuviera vida

Tigresa: ¿será una trampa o alguna ilusión?

Shifu: parece muy real, veamos si recuerda

"Shifu sale y le dice al lobo que entre, van entonces al patio del palacio para meditar"

Shifu: concéntrate, concéntrate, con… ¿pero qué?

"El lobo empezaba a flotar sobre el suelo"

Tigresa: /miraba cerca de ellos/ a… wow

Lobo: /abrí los ojos y me asusté, caí al suelo, no estaba muy alto/ au… wow, esto es genial

Shifu: no se supone que pasaría eso

Lobo: lo siento, no sé que está pasando

Shifu: bien, inténtalo de nuevo

"Luego de varios intentos, el lobo recuerda algo, lo cual lo perturba, de él sale un rayo que va hacia Tigresa, esta rápidamente lo esquiva, el lobo cae inconsciente"

Tigresa: a… ¿qué clase de ataque fue eso?

Shifu: a… tenemos que hacer algo, no sabemos quien es y tiene algo raro, un poder nunca antes visto

"Encierran al lobo en una jaula dentro del calabozo de Palacio, al día siguiente, Shifu y Tigresa le cuentan a los demás"

Grulla: ¿enserio dejaron a un completo extraño aquí en el Palacio?

Tigresa: a… no…, tenemos un extraño prisionero bien encadenado metido en una celda del calabozo para interrogar, el cual creo que nos atacó

Shifu: Tigresa, no sabemos si la meditación lo ayudó a recordar… ¿dónde está Po?

"Llega Po junto con el lobo"

Po: oigan, miren lo que encontré afuera de los calabozos, es una réplica de los soldados de Lord Shen /cargaba al lobo/

"El lobo parecía una estatua, muy quieto"

Shifu: ¡Po!

Po: si, lo sé, me ha regañado un millón de veces por sacar los objetos de Kung Fu de su lugar, pero es que es muy bárbaro, ¿también tienen una réplica de Lord Shen?

Shifu: a… no /mentí/

"El lobo abre los ojos"

Po: wow, abre los ojos

Lobo: waaaa, ¿qué pasó?

Tigresa: que ayer me lanzaste un rayo

Lobo: lo siento, no se que me pasó

Po: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

"Shifu le explica lo que ocurrió la noche anterior"

Po: ¿entonces eres maestro del rayo?

Lobo: a… no lo sé

Shifu: tal vez alguien lo reconozca, iré a buscar un pintor para que le haga un retrato /fui al pueblo a buscar/

Tigresa: supongo que nos quedaremos a vigilarlo

Víbora: (parece que a tigresa no le agrada)

Grulla: mmm, hola, ¿qué es lo único que recuerdas?

Lobo: oscuridad y luego estaba cerca del Valle de la Paz

Grulla: ¿oscuridad?, eso no suena bien

Tigresa: ven, me gustaría saber si sabes Kung fu

"Luego de desayunar, van todos al cuarto de entrenamiento"

Po: ¿le vas a enseñar Kung Fu?

Tigresa: algo asi, bien, vas a ir por ese pergamino que está en medio de ese aro en llamas

Lobo: a… ok /fui por él entonces, esquivaba velozmente las armas, el fuego y las flechas/

Grulla: wow, es bueno

Po: increíble, parece que… volara como Grulla

"El lobo llega al aro y al tocar el aro se prende en fuego todo su cuerpo"

Grulla: a… vaya, es más inflamable que Tigresa

Víbora: hay que ayudarlo

"El lobo se asusta y empieza a correr por todo el cuarto de entrenamiento, los 5 furiosos y Po lo siguen con cubetas llenas de agua y lo apagan, no tiene ni un rasguño"

Tigresa: ¿estás ileso?

Lobo: a… si, sentía mucho calor, pero… no me hizo daño, ¿el fuego no me quema?

"Llega Shifu con un pato que le tomará un retrato, luego de tomar el retrato, lo lleva al pueblo para repartirlo por toda China"

Shifu: ¿le iban a dar clases de Kung fu?

Tigresa: quería saber de qué era capaz

Shifu: ¡tigresa!

Tigresa: lo siento maestro, debí consultarlo primero

"Cuando se dan cuenta el lobo no estaba"

Shifu: rápido, búsquenlo

"Los 5 furiosos van a buscarlo, pero no lo encuentran, luego escuchan que hay unos bandidos asaltando el pueblo, acuden al llamado de auxilio, al llegar, ven que son los cocodrilos bandidos y traen a Lidong, el cocodrilo más grande y fuerte de la banda"

Po: ¿ustedes otra vez?, ¿qué no se cansan de que les patee el trasero?

Fung: no, a ellos muchachos

"Los cocodrilos empiezan a luchar contra Po y los 5 furiosos, Lidong logra vencer a Grulla y Mono"

Po: ¡wadai! /embestí a varios con una pata/

Tigresa: /le di varios golpes a uno de ellos hasta que cayó rendido/ Mono, Grulla, ¿están bien?

Grulla: si, sólo un poco aplastados…

Tigresa: Víbora, ve por sus piernas /lancé una patada contra el cocodrilo grande/

"Logra impactarle pero resiste bastante, Lidong lanza a tigresa contra Víbora bloqueando su ataque de enredarle sus patas"

Po: todo depende de mí /había derrotado a los demás con ayuda a Mantis/

Mantis: ve por el grande, yo termino con este

Fung: ¡aaaa!, ¿cómo es que eres tan fuerte?, waaaa

"Mantis lo golpeaba varias veces contra el suelo, de pronto salta el lobo de hace rato sobre Po y embiste a Lidong lanzándolo bastante lejos"

Lobo: veo que necesitan ayuda

Po: a… tal vez un poco, creo que Mono no durmió bien anoche

Mono: tuve muchas pesadillas con monstruos verdes

Lidong: grrrr /volví al ataque para aplastar al lobo/

"El lobo usa sus brazos y lo detiene"

Lidong: a… /no lograba ganarle en fuerza con mis brazos, trataba de empujarlo hacia atrás/

Po: /aproveché para subirme encima de Lidong y comencé a darle golpes en la cabeza/

Lidong: aaaaa

Fung: retirada, retirada

"El lobo levanta a Lidong"

Lobo: Po, bájate

Po: ok /me bajé rápidamente/

"Apenas se baja, el lobo lanza a Lidong contra los otros cocodrilos quienes escapaban con las manos vacías"

Po: wow, eso fue muy bárbaro

Tigresa: (¿qué?, a… con este Po tan poderoso y a tengo suficiente, más me vale averiguar quien es este sujeto)

"Más tarde, de vuelta en el Palacio, están los 8 en el salón de armas"

Shifu: aun nadie reconoce al lobo, pero estaré al tanto, gracias por enfrentar a los bandidos el día de hoy, veo que podemos confiar en ti

Tigresa: Po… lo tenía bajo control, maestro, necesitamos que nos enseñe más técnicas contra enemigos más grandes que nosotros

Shifu: cierto, esta tarde les enseñaré más, Po, estuviste grandioso, como siempre, Mono, Grulla, veo que no tuvieron una buena noche

Grulla: si maestro, tuvimos pesadillas con Kai

Shifu: vamos a cuidar del lobo hasta que recuerde quien es o alguien lo reconozca

Tigresa: (rayos) pero maestro…

Shifu: ¿si Tigresa?

Tigresa: necesita entrenamiento

Shifu: bueno, ya que lo dices, tu lo entrenarás

Tigresa: a… si maestro (bueno así podré vigilarlo)

Grulla: (jajaja, eso le pasa por hablar demás)

Mono: jajaja

Tigresa: ¿qué les parece tan gracioso? /decía mirando a Grulla y Mono mientras apretaba mi puño/

Mono y Grulla: nada, nada /decían nerviosos/

Shifu: bien, nos vemos más tarde /me dirigí al lugar donde crecía el nuevo árbol que planté una vez accidentalmente, el cual reemplazó al otro que había/ maestro Oogway, ¿sabes quién es este lobo?, por favor dime algo…

"Sólo hay silencio"

Shifu: /suspiré/ ¿por qué sólo hablas con Po?, no es que esté celoso, bueno, yo fui tu mejor discípulo

"De pronto le cae encima un pergamino"

Shifu: au… ¿y esto? /lo abrí/

"El pergamino decía: Para vencer a la oscuridad no siempre luz se necesitará"

Shifu: seguro lo envías tú maestro Oogway, gracias (¿algún día escribirá algo que no esté escrito en parábola?) /fui a guardar el royo, el cual no había analizado por completo aún, no sin antes revisar que no estuviese el traidor del maestro Junjie de nuevo disfrazado de Oogway/  
"Luego de cenar, Tigresa le dice al lobo que meditarán una vez más afuera del palacio, en el patio donde a veces entrenan"  
Tigresa: dime la verdad, ¿sabes lanzar rayos? (si dice que no tendré que amenazarlo)  
Lobo: al parecer si… ¿cuál es tu problema? (¿por qué piensa eso de mí?, momento, acabo de escuchar una voz extraña en su cabeza… como si… fuera lo que estaba pensando)  
Tigresa: hey, más respeto hacia tu maestra (no me agrada, hay algo en él… bueno más bien no hay algo en él que las personas normales tienen, ese Chi) escúchame bien, sé que planeas algo, así que tendrás que decírmelo ya y prometo que no te golpearé tanto  
Lobo: enserio tienes problemas de control de la ira… ¿qué es lo que me falta exactamente?  
Tigresa: ¿de qué estás hablando?  
Lobo: a… nada olvídalo (si sabe que puedo escuchar sus pensamientos seguro me mataría)  
Tigresa: bueno, vamos a meditar… tal vez de verdad no recuerdas  
Lobo: mmm, está bien  
"Unos segundos más tarde, estaban sentados uno frente al otro a 2 metros de distancia en posición de yoga"  
Tigresa: /cerré los ojos pero los abría un poco para vigilarlo/ concentra tu mente en la nada… libera tus pensamientos… relaja todo tu cuerpo… concéntrate en tu respiración y en mi voz  
Lobo: /tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, noté que al cerrarlos no podía ver a través de las paredes, cosa que comenzaba a controlar a voluntad/ yo… veo… oscuridad… también hay luz  
Tigresa: mmm, ¿ves algo más de tu pasado?  
Lobo: mi nombre es… Zairo  
Tigresa: bien señor Zairo, ¿recuerdas algo más?  
Zairo: afirmativo… una guerra, en… otro planeta…  
Tigresa: alto, alto, espera, ¿qué?, ¿otro planeta?, debes estar… a…  
Zairo: ¿loco?  
Tigresa: perdona, sólo continúa…  
Zairo: no puedo recordar… espera… /de pronto mi cuerpo se desborona, como si estuviese compuesto miles de partículas, como nanotecnología y luego me vuelvo a armar/  
Tigresa: /no lo noté, en ese momento tenía ambos ojos cerrados de verdad/ ¿qué fue ese ruido? /abrí los ojos/  
"El lobo se levanta"  
Zairo: ¿qué escuchaste?  
Tigresa: mmm, tal vez sea Taotie con otra de sus máquinas…  
"Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Zairo, sus ojos de pronto cambian a de azul a un color verde brillante"  
Tigresa: a… tus ojos… ¿Qué no eran azules?  
Zairo: a… no lo sé…  
"De pronto se escucha un fuerte estruendo que destruye la puerta, si era Taotie con otra de sus máquinas, esta vez era una especie de tanque"  
Tigresa: tiene que ser una broma, mira la hora, seguro tienes relojes  
Taotie: exacto, wajajaja, voy a perturbar sus sueños con mi poderoso cañón /le apunté a Tigresa bastante rápido y disparé/  
Zairo: Tigresa, no… /fui rápido hacia Tigresa para tumbarla haciendo que esquive la bala de cañón/  
"Hay un gran estruendo, Shifu, Po y el resto de los 5 furiosos salen rápido a ver, hay bastante polvo donde estaba Tigresa y Zairo"  
Taotie: si… adiós Tigresa… ¿pero qué?  
"De pronto del cielo cae Tigresa sobre su tanque, Shifu, Po y los demás se quedan sorprendidos, Tigresa parece tener puesta una extraña armadura brillante"  
Tigresa con armadura: te voy a enseñar a no interrumpir mi sesión de meditación… /comencé a golpear el tanque con mis duras patas, cuando me di cuenta que tenía puesto algo raro, lo cual aumentaba la fuerza de mis golpes/  
"El tanque queda hecho pedazos en poco tiempo, Taotie sale corriendo mientras Tigresa está distraída liberando su furia, hace el tanque casi polvo, hasta que el maestro Shifu la detiene"  
Shifu: Tigresa, ¡basta!, Taotie ya se fue  
Po: wow, Tigresa, ¿de dónde sacaste esa armadura?, pensé que era el único que usaba artefactos sin permiso  
Shifu: mmm, Po tiene razón, estás actuando muy raro últimamente, actúas como… como Po… se que dije que Po debía enseñarles pero no me refería a ser como él  
Tigresa con armadura: a… maestro Shifu no es lo que parece, no tengo idea que es esto  
"La armadura cubría completamente el cuerpo de Tigresa de los pies hasta el cuello, tiene un casco que cubre su cabeza y un poco su cara dejando ver su rostro"  
Shifu: ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo haber visto esa armadura en algún otro lado  
Tigresa con armadura: (un momento, ¿y Zairo?) maestro, Zairo pudo recordar su nombre  
Po: wow, ¿quién es Zairo?, suena bárbaro  
Tigresa con armadura: es… el lobo que conocimos ayer  
Po: cierto… ¿y qué más te dijo?  
Tigresa con armadura: bueno nos interrumpió Taotie con su fea máquina… /giré mi vista hacia donde estábamos, sólo estaba la bala de cañón que disparó Taotie contra nosotros/ hay no… /corrí rápido, la bala de cañón no era tan grande, la levante y no estaba el lobo/ a… creo que se asustó por el tanque, iré a buscarlo  
Shifu: cuando lo encuentres podrías decirle que te ayude a limpiar el desastre… vaya suena como si le dijera eso a Po  
Po: ¿quiere que limpie el desastre maestro Shifu?  
Shifu: ya que insistes /le di una escoba/  
Po: ¿qué?, no espere usted…  
Tigresa con armadura: gracias Po, te debo una /me fui rápido de ahí, para ser una armadura lo que traigo puesto, es bastante liviana y resistente/  
"Shifu y los 5 furiosos se marchan de ahí dejando a Po con el desastre"  
Po: rayos… yo y mi bocota… bueno escocba, por los viejos tiempos… /comencé a barrer mientras hacía música con mi boca/  
"Mientras tanto Tigresa buscaba al lobo por el bosque de bambú"  
Tigresa con armadura: Zairo, Zairo… vamos ya puedes salir (mmm, ¿cómo me quito esta armadura?, un momento… Zairo corrió hacia mí cuando Taotie disparó, él debió haberme puesto esta cosa, él sabrá como quitármela)  
&Armadura: #¿desea desactivar el modo armadura?#  
Tigresa con armadura: a… si… eso quiero, ya no la necesito, por ahora… un momento, esa voz, ¿de dónde?...  
"De pronto la armadura que tiene puesta Tigresa se separa de ella y toma la forma del lobo Zairo"  
Zairo: /mis ojos duran unos segundos más color verde, luego vuelven a ser azules/ a… Tigresa, ¿qué pasó?  
Tigresa: /estaba muy sorprendida, no había visto antes una técnica semejante/ te estaba buscando por todos lados… ¿cómo te convertiste en una armadura?  
Zairo: ¿eso hice?, a… bueno tenía que protegerte de ese ataque… recuerdo que podía hacer eso… si  
Tigresa: bueno gracias… fue de ayuda contra Taotie… ahora que lo pienso enserio me ayudaste, normalmente sus máquinas siempre me ganan, nos ganan a todos excepto al único e invencible guerrero Dragón… eso es… contigo como armadura soy más fuerte que antes… yo… a… olvídalo, sólo… volvamos a entrenar (nunca podría superar a Po)  
Zairo: espera Tigresa, puedo sentir algo… en ti…  
Tigresa: a… ¿qué?, ¿ocurre algo?  
Zairo: si… tienes celos de que Po sea el guerrero dragón y no tu  
Tigresa: a… si, lo sé, es tan evidente… me molesta mucho eso  
Zairo: debes controlar tu enojo hacia él  
Tigresa: pero siempre todos hablan de él, me agrada como compañero de equipo aunque a veces lo arruine, pero es molesto que siempre me recuerden que es mejor que yo en el Kung Fu  
Zairo: Tigresa, te debo mucho por ayudarme a recordar parte de lo que soy, puedo hacerte más fuerte que Po  
Tigresa: ¿enserio? /dije muy feliz/ digo… sería genial, podría ayudarme con mi enojo /disimulaba/ (oooh si pudiera demostrarle a todos que el Kung Fu necesita disciplina y no el estilo de Po, lo tomarían con más respeto)  
Zairo: tienes razón Tigresa, la disciplina del Kung Fu es muy importante, no sólo el cuerpo, también tu mente y eso…  
Tigresa: /interrumpí/ hey espera, yo no te hablé sobre la disciplina del Kung Fu  
Zairo: a… rayos… digo… este…  
Tigresa: algo escondes… (¿acaso puedes entrar en mi mente?, porque si es así te mataré)  
Zairo: a… no te pongas tan agresiva /dije algo nervioso/  
Tigresa: (puedo ponerme agresiva cuando quiera, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?) /tenía sospechas de algo, movía mis labios como si hablara pero sólo lo pensaba/  
Zairo: a… nada, yo me callaré, perdona por incomodarte maestra…  
"Tigresa le da un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un poco"  
Zairo: au… ¿por qué hiciste eso maestra?  
Tigresa: porque me doy cuenta que te estás metiendo en mi cabeza y sabes que pienso… (¿no es así?)  
Zairo: Tigresa, perdóname, no sabía como decírtelo, te juro que cuando llegué al valle de la Paz no tenía idea  
Tigresa: espera… escucho algo…  
Zairo: /miré hacia una enorme roca/ hay un grupo de cocodrilos bandidos detrás de esas rocas  
Tigresa: /miré hacia la roca, estaba algo lejos/ yo no los veo… porque… están detrás… de la roca /me cubrí el cuerpo con mis patas/ ¿acaso también ves a través de los objetos?, grrr  
Zairo: a… si /estaba muy nervioso/  
"De pronto Fung y 20 cocodrilos más salen detrás de la gran roca, los rodean"  
Fung: /era el cocodrilo bandido de hace unas horas/ lamento interrumpir su fiesta pero encontré la forma de destruir a los 5 furiosos, los eliminaré uno por uno, incluyendo al nuevo, pero ya no serían 5 furiosos, serían 6… o tal vez es sólo un asistente, espera, ¿por qué te tapas como si no trajeras ropa puesta?  
Tigresa: grrr, cocodrilos… /me puse en posición de ataque/ Zairo, no, no me mires…  
Zairo: /miraba al suelo/ Tigresa yo… lo siento… si les decía eso seguro me iban a ver raro y…  
Tigresa: Zairo, ya para, lo discutiremos luego, en cuanto salgamos de esto /miraba a mi alrededor, sabía que eran muchos, no teníamos escapatoria /

=Fin del capítulo 1=

Señores lectores y escritores, espero que les guste esta historia, espero su participación en la caja de comentarios o como le quieran llamar XD, se despide Zairo2020 iniciando en esta sección de Fanfiction.


	2. Capítulo 2: El dragón de Tigresa

Hola queridos lectores y escritores de Fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien y que mi historia sea de su agrado, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme por interno o dejarme un review/comentario, les recuerdo los signos que utilizo para la historia:  
/ / acciones  
( ) pensamientos  
" " cuenta la historia el narrador  
# # la voz es robótica  
&Personaje: & lo uso para señalar una IA, cuando por ejemplo esta se encuentra en un reloj o una pantalla.  
= = señala el lugar la hora de escena.  
Continuamos con esta historia…

Capítulo 2: El dragón de Tigresa

"El nuevo lobo llamado Zairo que Tigresa había conocido hace 2 días, resultó tener extrañas habilidades más allá del entendimiento del maestro Shifu, la única que ahora lo sabe es la maestra Tigresa, pero luego de descubrirlo fue rodeada por un ejército de cocodrilos dirigida por Fung, el jefe de los cocodrilos bandidos y su enorme primo Lidong"

Tigresa: grrr, cocodrilos… /me puse en posición de ataque/ Zairo, no, no me mires…  
Zairo: /miraba al suelo/ Tigresa yo… lo siento… si les decía eso seguro me iban a ver raro y…  
Tigresa: Zairo, ya para, lo discutiremos luego, en cuanto salgamos de esto /miraba a mi alrededor, sabía que eran muchos, no teníamos escapatoria, Lidong era capaz de vencerme y este lobo seguro no sabe Kung Fu para mi desgracia, pero moriré haciendo lo que me gusta… Kung Fu hasta la muerte/  
Fung: a ellos chicos, al fin destruiremos a los 5 furiosos uno por uno  
Zairo: /me puse detrás de la maestra Tigresa mirando a mi alrededor/ maestra Tigresa, por favor dime que puedes vencerlos a todos  
Tigresa: yo… a… no… no soy un ejército de un solo hombre como lo es el guerrero dragón /susurraba/  
Zairo: Tigresa, no hace falta que te compares con el guerrero dragón, como dije antes pienso ayudarte…  
Tigresa: ¿sabes Kung Fu?  
Zairo: negativo…  
Tigresa: ¡Zairo!  
Zairo: espera… ¿puedes vencerlos a todos si no te pudieran hacer daño?  
Tigresa: claro que si… pero sería imposible bloquear tantos ataques

"Los cocodrilos se acercaban poco a poco como lo planearon para evitar que abrieran espacios para escapar"

Zairo: sé que eres fría y odiarás esto pero ya recordé como te protegí antes de la bala de cañón  
Tigresa: cierto… tu… la recibiste por mí…

"Tigresa no pudo terminar la frase cuando Zairo la abraza y siente como su cuerpo comienza a tomar forma de armadura como antes, la otra vez lo hizo demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta. Los cocodrilos se sorprenden un poco"

Fung: vamos ataquen todos a la vez ahora, no nos engañará con sus trucos baratos

"Todos dan un fuerte zarpazo con sus hachas sobre Tigresa a la vez, pero para sorpresa de todos, las hachas se rompen"

Tigresa con armadura: ¡Zairo no vuelvas a…!, hacer eso… /noté lo que ocurrió/ oooh ya entiendo… enserio hablaremos después… primero debo golpearlos a ellos  
&Zairo armadura de Tigresa: ¿primero a ellos?  
Tigresa con armadura: a… sigues aquí… creí que… no importa  
Lidong: grrr, basta de charla /sujeté a Tigresa y la levanté/  
Tigresa con armadura: esta vez mi puño si te va a lastimar… /di una patada giratoria para liberarme y luego le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara/

"Lidong da una vuelta y cae noqueado"

Tigresa con armadura: /caí al suelo sobre mis 4 patas/ (vaya, eso fue agotador… creo que necesito dormir un poco)  
&Zairo armadura de Tigresa: ¿enserio piensas en dormir ahora?  
Tigresa con armadura: oh no, Shifu tenía razón, si me estoy comenzando a comportar como Po

"Los cocodrilos olvidan el plan y comienzan a atacar a Tigresa uno por uno, pero esta con mucha más fuerza de lo normal, los deja fuera de combate bastante rápido, luego agarra a Fung del cuello"

Tigresa con armadura: /sostenía a Fung del cuello/ si te vuelvo a ver no te voy a meter de una patada a la prisión, te enterraré vivo en el cementerio /decía bastante enojada/  
Fung: ¡aaaa!, está bien, está bien, ahora si me das más miedo que Tong Fo

"Tigresa da un grito de furia y lo lanza contra su primo Lidong quien se acababa de poner de pie"

Fung: a… ya me dio miedo, ¡retirada!

"Todos los cocodrilos se levantan del suelo y se van corriendo"

Tigresa con armadura: en cuanto a ti Zairo… /intenté quitarme la armadura sin éxito/

"Zairo se separa de ella luego de ver que trataba de quitárselo"

Zairo: /ya no era armadura, volví a ser un lobo/ a… Tigresa ahora si puedo explicarlo  
Tigresa: /lo sujeté del cuello bastante fuerte/ que eres un solitario lobo que… se transforma en armadura… como… si fueras el verdadero extraño de la noche…  
Zairo: ¿el extraño de la qué?  
Tigresa: un momento no me mires…  
Zairo: pero te veo a los ojos, estás hablando conmigo  
Tigresa: eres un lobo, caíste del cielo, puedes ver a través de las paredes, escuchas mis pensamientos… habilidades que pudo haber usado ese sujeto… yo… a… te imaginaba más alto… bueno si cuando te transformas…  
Zairo: a… puedes… ¿soltarme?, me estás ahorcando…  
Tigresa: /lo solté/ espera, ¿cómo seguías hablando como si nada?, creo que te apretaba muy fuerte, lo siento, aunque aún no termino de desquitarme contigo  
Zairo: a… te juro que no veía tus partes… sin ropa…  
Tigresa: espero que no lo hagas… pero… un momento… /acerqué mi oído a su nariz, noté que pasaron varios segundos y no escuchaba su respiración/ no tienes Chi, no respiras… el extraño de la noche es… ¡un fantasma!  
Zairo: no, pero creo que si tengo algo de espectral o algo así... era una forma… no recuerdo bien del todo  
Tigresa: pero te agradezco tu ayuda, te juzgué mal, sólo desconfiaba… aun así no es motivo suficiente para meterte en mi cabeza  
Zairo: si… sobre eso, si lo hago todo el tiempo, no se como se apaga esa habilidad…  
Tigresa: rayos, bueno… aun debo… cuidarte…  
Zairo: cuando Shifu te dejó a cargo de mí tu pensabas en cómo me ibas a vigilar  
Tigresa: bueno cierto… mmm, pensé que sabías hacer Kung Fu  
Zairo: se lo dices a alguien que no tiene idea de quien es  
Tigresa: ¿entonces no eres el extraño de la noche?  
Zairo: negativo  
Tigresa: bueno, no importa, tus habilidades nos vendrían bien para combatir el mal, dijiste que me podías hacer más fuerte…  
Zairo: afirmativo… no sé cómo, pero tu pudiste usar mi fuerza  
Tigresa: eso explica como levanté a Lidong sin esfuerzo, está bien, quiero ser mejor que Po, pero no es bueno tomar atajos, siempre hay cosas peligrosas que resultan de eso  
Zairo: ¿qué?  
Tigresa: siempre que el guerrero dragón buscaba formas de hacer más fácil su entrenamiento, le salía mal  
Zairo: pero tú no eres Po… tu si tienes la verdadera disciplina de un maestro de Kung Fu como el maestro Shifu  
Tigresa: tienes razón… vamos, dame tu fuerza…  
Zairo: mmm, no funciona así  
Tigresa: por favor…  
Zairo: sólo si me dejas abrazarte  
Tigresa: grrr, no me gustan los abrazos, me dan ganas de golpear algo  
Zairo: mmm, ya sé, si voy a vivir con ustedes entonces supongo que debo convertirme en un maestro  
Tigresa: bueno, nunca dijimos que te podías quedar, pero tu poder no debe caer en malas manos, espera… ¿realmente no puedes controlar tu fuerza?  
Zairo: no… creo que sólo te la puedo prestar pero no la puedo usar yo directamente  
Tigresa: mmm, está bien, dejaré que me abraces… pero… ¿por qué quieres abrazarme?  
Zairo: porque tan dura como yo recuerdo que me gustan los abrazos  
Tigresa: bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme, pero primero debemos contarle a Shifu y los demás… ya sé cómo  
Zairo: ¿cómo?  
Tigresa: bien, vamos, abrázame se mi armadura y préstame tu fuerza por favor

"Zairo sonríe amistosamente, 5 minutos después, llegan al palacio de Jade"  
=Palacio de Jade 21:10 horas, entrada principal=  
"Po buscaba a Tigresa, cuando escucha alguien que sube las escaleras"

Po: ¡Tigresa!, me alegra que volvieras, ya terminé de limpiar tu desastre… me debes una  
"Tigresa traía su nuevo amigo armadura puesto, da un salto hacia Po y le da una patada voladora lanzando a Po dentro de la sala principal"  
Po: au… hey Tigresa, ¿qué te ocurre?, oh no, la armadura tiene una maldición que hace malo a quien la usa  
Tigresa con armadura: no guerrero dragón, te estoy retando a un duelo  
Po: oooh, eso es bárbaro, pero ya sabes que siempre te ganaré /dije un poco desanimado/  
Tigresa con armadura: no está vez  
Po: si, eso siempre dices, bien me hace falta algo de Kung Fu antes de dormir, acepto…

"Tan pronto como dice acepto, Tigresa corre hasta él y lo embiste haciendo su técnica de golpe de fuego con sus puños, el que suele hacer bastante dando un fuerte puño hacia adelante con ambas manos, este ataque lanza a Po contra una columna"

Po: au… vaya, me diste un gran golpe, que bárbaro, ahora es mi turno /corrí hacia ella y lancé una patada voladora/  
Tigresa con armadura: /al llegar hasta a mí, sujeté su pie y di media vuelta usando su propia fuerza haciendo que se estrellara con la misma velocidad hacia otra columna/ ¡ja!  
Po: au… no de nuevo… está bien, sólo estaba algo…

"Tigresa le da una patada giratoria lanzándolo varios metros por el suelo hasta la fuente, cuando iba a ir a seguir luchando, algo la detiene"

Shifu: ¡Tigresa!  
Tigresa con armadura: a… maestro Shifu /lo saludé respetuosamente juntando mi puño con la palma de mi mano/  
Shifu: ¿por qué atacas a Po?, y, ¿por qué todavía sigues con esa armadura puesta?

"Los demás 5 furiosos llegan"

Po: a… maestro Shifu, sólo entrenábamos  
Víbora: mmm, esa armadura se te ve bien Tigresa, pero… pensé que no era tu estilo  
Tigresa: si… a… este yo… estoy usando nueva moda  
Po: es genial, me encanta  
Shifu: Tigresa, ¿no te la puedes quitar?  
Tigresa: si maestro… yo… debo decirles algo, sobre el lobo  
Mono: ¿te hizo enojar y lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo mataste?  
Grulla: o tal vez ya recordó quien era y sólo se fue a su casa…  
Tigresa: (si saben que eres la armadura no podré decir que soy más fuerte que Po)  
&Zairo: (tienes razón…) /hablaba mentalmente con ella/  
Tigresa: él venía subiendo conmigo pero se cansó  
Po: si, lo entiendo perfectamente

"Tigresa sale del palacio y luego entra junto al lobo"

Zairo: hola maestros del Kung Fu /hice un saludo respetuoso como hizo Tigresa/  
Shifu: hola lobo, vaya, has aprendido respeto, te dejé en buenas manos, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con cierta persona…  
Po: sí, estoy de acuerdo maestro Shifu, Mono se pasa a veces… /decía intentando susurrar pero obviamente me escuchaban/  
Mono: /fruncí el ceño/  
Tigresa: maestro, él recordó cómo se llama  
Shifu: eso es algo… bien hecho  
Tigresa: su nombre es Zairo  
Shifu: mucho gusto señor Zairo… (mmm, creo que he escuchado su nombre hace mucho tiempo, en uno de los pergaminos antiguos… sobre el fin del mundo, espero que no sea importante)  
Zairo: (¿qué?) el gusto es mío  
Grulla: ¿eh?, Tigresa, ¿dónde dejaste tu armadura?, se ve genial y…  
Tigresa: /puse una cara bastante enojada/  
Grulla: si, está bien, no me la prestarás…  
Víbora: jajaja  
Mono: si bueno que lástima (la tomaré prestada) maestro Shifu, yo… saldré a tomar aire /salí dejando la puerta cerrada, comencé a buscar donde dejó la armadura/  
Tigresa: grrr (un momento cierto que la armadura es Zairo, sé que va a tomarla prestada sin permiso) /reía por dentro, por fuera estaba seria/  
Zairo: jejeje  
Shifu: ¿qué es gracioso Zairo?  
Zairo: me acordé de algo gracioso que pasó hace rato con unos cocodrilos  
Shifu: ¿cocodrilos?, ¿de nuevo?  
Tigresa: si maestro Shifu, pero ya me encargué de ellos  
Shifu: Tigresa, pudiste pedir ayuda, escuché que Lidong andaba merodeando por ahí  
Tigresa: yo… a… he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio  
Shifu: está bien Tigresa, pero recuerda el equilibrio, no te sobrepases  
Tigresa: entiendo maestro… iré a dormir en este momento  
Shifu: ¿y dónde dormirá tu nuevo discípulo?  
Tigresa: en mi habitación

"Todos se quedan viéndola raro"

Tigresa: /me sonrojé, luego me puse seria/ digo, en el cuarto de invitados  
Shifu: está bien, pero podrías ayudarle a limpiarlo primero (mmm, que rara se comporta últimamente)  
Tigresa: como ordene maestro Shifu /asentí con respeto y me fui/  
Zairo: /me quedé esperando/  
Víbora: a… Zairo, ve con ella  
Zairo: cierto… /estaba concentrado procesando lo que pensaban/

"Pronto los demás van a sus cuartos, Mono entra en su cuarto decepcionado de no encontrar la genial armadura, mientras tanto Tigresa y Zairo limpian la habitación"

Zairo: maestra Tigresa, pensé que les hablaría sobre…  
Tigresa: shhh, pueden oírnos… ayúdame a mover esos jarrones viejos  
Zairo: claro maestra… /me quedé algo sorprendido/

"El jarrón se mueve sólo"

Tigresa: a… es un jarrón mágico, cuidado… no recuerdo que hayamos puesto artefactos así en este cuarto  
Zairo: espera… creo que lo hice yo /apunté mi mano al jarrón y al mover mi mano, el jarrón se movió en el suelo/  
Tigresa: increíble, cada vez me sorprendes más… digo, si tienes la fuerza para mover jarrones  
Po: ¿hay más jarrones mágicos?, espero que no sea ese jarrón que siempre se rompe… sólo…  
Grulla: Po, ya duérmete por favor, quiero descansar  
Mono: igual yo  
Zairo: /usando esa habilidad de telequinesis acomodé todo el cuarto en unos segundos/ bien creo que el polvo no lo puedo mover /le susurré a Tigresa/  
Tigresa: bien hecho Zairo, yo barreré /barrí el suelo/

"Luego de terminar de limpiar, Zairo se queda a dormir ahí y Tigresa se va a dormir"

Tigresa: (vaya, este nuevo sujeto en verdad me agrada… espero que esto no salga mal como le pasa a Po)  
Zairo: que no eres Po  
Mono: vaya, yo pensaba que Po era el único que hablaba sólo  
Grulla: Mono, por favor amigo…  
Víbora: shhh

"Luego de un rato ya todos se quedan dormidos, mientras el maestro Shifu leía un antiguo rollo"

Shifu: /me puse algo nervioso/ destructor de mundos, esta entidad viene del multiverso, conocido por haber sido diseñado para matar, es una herramienta peligrosa… cambia de forma… ¿lanza fuego?, no tiene sentido, este pergamino es demasiado antiguo, mmm, debo buscar más información… /lo tiré por ser demasiado extraño, tenía palabras muy raras como computadoras y ciberorganismos/

"Al tirarlo por ahí junto con otros rollos viejos, se logra ver el nombre de Zairo. Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban en el comedor como de costumbre, todos excepto Tigresa y el nuevo lobo"

Po: mmm, Tigresa ha estado muy rara últimamente  
Víbora: mmm, Po tiene razón  
Mantis: mmm, tal vez está muy feliz de entrenar a alguien y no sabe cómo expresarlo  
Shifu: mmm, eso tiene sentido  
Mono: tal vez algo más fuerte que ella la golpeó  
Po: oigan ya, Tigresa es la de siempre, ayer estaba feliz de golpearme  
Grulla: mmm, tal vez olvidó donde dejó su bola de estambre  
Shifu: oigan ya, Tigresa no ha cambiado  
Po: mmm, tal vez se está volviendo malvada como la profecía de que uno de los 5 furiosos se vuelve muy poderoso y todo eso, ayer en verdad me golpeó duro  
Shifu: jajaja, panda, ya deja eso  
Mono: aquí el único poderoso eres tú, tal vez Tigresa estaba celosa  
Shifu: (aunque siento que oculta algo)

"Mientras tanto en el patio de entrenamiento, Zairo ayudaba a Tigresa a entrenar, usaba su telequinesis para lanzarle rocas a baja velocidad, luego subía el nivel con  
más rocas y más velocidad"

Tigresa: ¡ja!, ¡ja!, ¡ja! /rompía todas las rocas hasta que se acabaron/ esa habilidad me es muy útil… mmm, ¿puedes levantar algo más pesado como a mí?  
Zairo: /lo intenté/ no… es raro… /las piedras que le lanzaba no pensaban como ella, eran algo pequeñas, ideales para practicar sus reflejos/  
Tigresa: tal vez sólo puedes levantar cosas de barro y roca  
Zairo: tal vez… no habían camas en el cuarto de invitados  
Tigresa: Zairo… ¿recuerdas cuando meditaste y te elevaste?  
Zairo: afirmativo…  
Tigresa: era Kung Fu de levitación… dijiste que no sabías hacer Kung Fu /lo agarré del cuello/ no me mientas  
Zairo: a… enserio no sé hacer Kung Fu, no sé cómo hice eso, sé que estás molesta porque escucho tus pensamientos y anoche…  
Tigresa: grrr, es hora de poner a prueba tu veracidad…  
Zairo: pensé que ya confiabas en mí…  
Tigresa: te enseñaré Kung Fu… /comencé a usarlo como muñeco de entrenamiento/

"Zairo recibía todos sus golpes, a pesar de ser duro, no sabía bloquear sus ataques"

Tigresa: ¿cómo hiciste para luchar contra los cocodrilos la primera vez?  
Zairo: sólo tuve suerte /decía sometido en el suelo/  
Tigresa: dijiste que no podías usar tu fuerza… levantaste a Lidong tu sólo /apretaba bastante fuerte su cuello/  
Zairo: no lo sé, mi fuerza a veces está conmigo… seguro era la adrenalina del momento, au… me lastimas

"Shifu de pronto golpea a Tigresa quitándola de encima del lobo"

Shifu: ¡Tigresa basta!, has estado actuando más agresiva de lo normal, dime, ¿qué ocurre?  
Tigresa: maestro… yo… lo siento… aún no confío en él /mentí/ (confío en él, pero a veces me hace dudar)  
Zairo: a… maestro Shifu, Tigresa sólo me estaba dando clases de Kung Fu  
Shifu: Tigresa, eso que vi es falta de control  
Tigresa: maestro yo… la verdad es que aún siento celos de que Po sea más poderoso que yo  
Shifu: Tigresa, creí que ya lo habías superado  
Tigresa: en verdad lo siento…  
Zairo: está bien maestro Shifu, la entiendo  
Shifu: ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir entrenando con Tigresa?  
Zairo: afirmativo… sé que ella no me quiere hacer daño, sólo le gusta golpear a los demás, pero son golpes amistosos  
Tigresa: al fin alguien me compren…de además de Shifu… /eso me hizo pensar mucho/  
Shifu: bien… yo… los estaré vigilando… por tu propio bien Zairo… /mentí, me fui de ahí para ir a entrenar a los demás/  
Tigresa: Zairo lo siento… yo…  
Zairo: /le di una patada en la cara, no fue muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerla enfadar bastante/  
Tigresa: hey, ¿qué te pasa?  
Zairo: golpéame… tienes ira, debes liberarla… o explotarás  
Tigresa: pero… te lastimaré… (en verdad quiero golpear a algo y Zairo es el candidato perfecto, parece ser de metal)  
Zairo: vamos, estaré bien /me puse en posición de lucha imitando el estilo de Tigresa/  
Tigresa: a… ¿qué hay del maestro Shifu?  
Zairo: pensaba en teníamos razón, está ocupado entrenando a los demás, créeme no vendrá ahora, en este momento el guerrero dragón cayó sobre él  
Tigresa: típico… bien… si quieres que te golpee /comencé a golpearlo liberando mi furia/  
Zairo: /mis ojos se pusieron color verde, comencé a bloquear todos sus ataques pero parando sus fuertes puñetazos, era como si luchara contra un saco de boxeo/

"Zairo comienza a caminar hacia atrás mientras Tigresa lo atacaba felizmente, al tiempo iban luchando sobre el techo del palacio, duran así unas horas"

Tigresa: si, esto me gusta /lo golpeaba bastante sin lastimarlo, pero lo disfrutaba era como luchar contra mí misma… me di cuenta de eso muy rápido/

"Zairo se había convertido en una copia de Tigresa, pero con un traje negro de espía"

Zairo (Tigresa): vamos no pares o te ganaré /le di un puño en la cara/  
Tigresa: au… /seguí luchando hábilmente dándole patadas y puñetazos/  
Zairo (Tigresa): /seguía bloqueando todos sus ataques/ ¿es toda la fuerza que tienes?  
Tigresa: ¡aaaa! /me alejé de él un momento, tomé impulso y le di una fuertísima patada giratoria que lo lanzó hacia el patio/

"Zairo cae y se recupera en el aire cayendo en 4 patas como aterriza Tigresa"

Tigresa: /aterricé frente a él, me sentía cansada/  
Zairo (Tigresa): creo que ya estás feliz  
Tigresa: /suspiré, luego miré el sol, ya se estaba poniendo, me sorprendí/ wow, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos luchando?  
Zairo (Tigresa): 9 horas…  
Tigresa: a… vaya… yo… a… ¿cómo te transformaste en mí?, ¿usaste una piedra de transformación?, hay no… tu…

"Zairo vuelve a transformarse en él mismo, un lobo"

Zairo (Tigresa): /mis ojos vuelven a ser color azul/ ¿qué son piedras de transformación?  
Tigresa: ¿hasta ahora descubres esto?  
Zairo: si… creo que puedo cambiar de forma… lo siento es que bueno dicen que tu peor enemigo eres tú mismo y todo eso…  
Tigresa: no importa, gracias… yo… no me siento enojada por eso… luchar contigo por… tantas horas, me hizo dar hambre /sonreí/ eso me desestrezó mucho, enserio te lo agradezco  
Zairo: ¿no te molesta si te abrazo ahora?  
Tigresa: no abuses… iré a comer, espera aquí

"Tigresa entra al palacio para ir a comer, busca a Po para que le de mucha comida, mientras tanto, Víbora se acercaba sigilosamente a Zairo"

Zairo: maestra Víbora sé que intenta sorprenderme  
Víbora: a… wow, eres bueno… mmm, ¿ya recordaste quién eres entonces?  
Zairo: si, algo así…  
Víbora: eres un maestro de Kung Fu y estás enamorado de Tigresa  
Zairo: ¿enamorado?, ¿qué es eso?  
Víbora: no me mientas, estuviste luchando con Tigresa todo el día y la vi muy feliz, además quisiste abrazarla…  
Zairo: no se a qué te refieres…  
Víbora: jejeje, no lo ocultes, vamos dime  
Zairo: está bien… soy una poderosa máquina que viene de otro universo cuyas leyes de la física funcionan diferente de aquí y no puedo controlar mi poder, entonces Tigresa al descubrirlo se molestó conmigo, pero como siempre quiere golpear a todos entonces comprendí que todo andaba bien, luego supe que podía convertirme en armadura y ayudarla a ser más fuerte que Po, eso le alegró mucho a ella pero aún sigue desconfiando un poco de mí, hasta ahora recuerdo todo esto, ayer al escuchar sus pensamientos supe que ustedes son buenas amigas así que te digo todo esto porque sabemos que podríamos confiar en ti… ¿maestra Víbora?  
Víbora: /estaba con la boca abierta/ a… dame un minuto para procesarlo…  
Zairo: 60… 59… 58…  
Víbora: no era literalmente… mmm, vaya eso es… increíble, espera, ¿por eso Tigresa ha estado actuando raro?, me alegra, pensé que le pasaba algo malo  
Zairo: escúchame, soy un buen sujeto… pero me perdí en este lugar, no sé cómo volver  
Víbora: mmm, tal vez Shifu sepa, pero si descubre tu poder, tal vez te destierren del valle de la paz  
Zairo: por eso Tigresa no quiso decirles…  
Víbora: mmm, si puedes cambiar de forma debes tener una forma original, ¿eres un lobo realmente? (a pesar de su poder me daba confianza, no me habría contado todo esto y Tigresa no habría confiado en él para empezar)  
Zairo: creo que sí, pero también soy… un tigre, un gato y un… dragón /mis ojos se vuelven verdes/  
Víbora: ¿qué ocurre con tus ojos?

"De pronto Zairo emite bastante energía, unos pocos rayos salen de su cuerpo mientras toma la forma de un dragón, no era muy grande, era más o menos del tamaño de un elefante"

Zairo (dragón): /mis ojos se pone color Cian/ a… wow, genial  
Víbora: a… Zairo, ¿seguro que eres bueno?, los dragones… no son muy buenos a veces  
Zairo (dragón): pero Po es el guerrero Dragón… dragón…  
Víbora: bueno ese es el título, no es que sea… un dragón

"Tigresa sale al patio"

Tigresa: listo ya terminé… ¡pero qué!  
Víbora: es tu novio… el lobo que se transforma  
Tigresa: a… Víbora yo… le iba a decir a Shifu pero…  
Víbora: lo sé… lo sé todo Tigresa, pero tranquila, no le diré a los demás

"De pronto salen los demás"

Shifu: ¿pero quién es ese dragón?  
Po: wow, Ke-Pa volvió… eso es bárbaro… /noté que me miraban feo/ ¿bárbaro malo?…  
Zairo (dragón): rayos… /rápidamente agarré a Tigresa y me la llevé volando lejos del palacio de Jade/  
Shifu: ¡rápido tras él!

"Los demás 5 furiosos van corriendo junto con Po siguiendo el dragón"

=Fin del capítulo 2=

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, no estoy seguro si habrá un Po x Tigresa, todo depende de mí audiencia, la decisión está en sus manos, sin más que decir se despide Zairo2020.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tigresa la más fuerte

Hola queridos lectores y escritoras de FF, espero que la pasen bien, de no ser así, entonces nunca dejen de luchar para superar sus dificultades, esta historia a penas inicia, si les gusta mucho haré una segunda parte, este fic tendrá unos 30 capítulos más o menos, les recuerdo los signos que utilizo para la historia:  
/ / acciones  
( ) pensamientos  
" " cuenta la historia el narrador  
# # la voz es robótica  
&Personaje: & lo uso para señalar una IA, cuando por ejemplo esta se encuentra en un reloj o una pantalla.  
= = señala el lugar la hora de escena.  
Continuamos con esta historia…

Capítulo 3: Tigresa la más fuerte

=montañas nevadas, 19:00 horas=

"Zairo ahora con forma de dragón escapaba de los 5 furiosos y Po mientras que llevaba a Tigresa a una montaña lejana para explicarle todo lo que ahora sabe, pronto logra dejarlos atrás"  
Tigresa: Zairo, ¿eso fue necesario?, ahora van a buscarte… ¿o acaso recordaste que eres malo y me secuestras?  
Zairo (dragón): no maestra, es que Víbora lo sabe y está de acuerdo en que me desterrarán por mi poder  
Tigresa: un poder que ni sabes si controlas… ¿cierto?  
Zairo (dragón): creo que depende del momento… te contaré más de lo que recordé /dejé a Tigresa en la entrada de una cueva y aterricé a un lado/ mmm, bien tendremos tiempo, el guerrero dragón tardará en subir la montaña  
Tigresa: jajajaja, que buen chiste, espera… ¿acaso me leíste la mente de nuevo?  
Zairo (dragón): a… yo no lo decía de broma… pero si tienes razón jeje (esta habilidad no parece ser de su agrado)  
Tigresa: /me asomé en el borde del abismo para ver abajo/ si, va a tardar en subir jejeje, bien ahora habla señor… dragón  
Zairo (dragón): bien… fui creado hace cientos de años por una raza extraterrestre que vivía esclavizada en aquel planeta por unos malvados reptiles, un día no lograron preparar la comida mensual a tiempo y fueron destruidos, junto con toda la vida de ese planeta, yo fui construido en una estación espacial oculta de ellos, desperté sólo y había oscuridad a mi alrededor. Tiempo después viajé por la galaxia buscando señales de vida inteligente y conocí varias especies en el proceso, pero cuando se daban cuenta del poder que tenía, me exiliaban, hubo una batalla y terminé aquí en este rincón de la galaxia, podría ser un universo paralelo…  
Tigresa: no entiendo muchas cosas, pero es bueno que recuerdes quien eres y de donde vienes… (yo creo que tal vez jamás conoceré a mis padres)  
Zairo (dragón): Tigresa, ¿y si te digo que puedo viajar en el tiempo?  
Tigresa: /le di un puñetazo/ ¡te dije que no te metieras en mi cabeza!, espera… ¿qué has dicho?  
Zairo (dragón): au… si que tienes mano dura…  
Tigresa: estás habilidades, explícame, ¿cuáles controlas conscientemente y cuáles no?  
Zairo (dragón): a… consciente la de mi vista de rayos x, convertirme en armadura, transformarme en otro y lo del viaje en el tiempo no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar  
Tigresa: pero, ¿lo controlas a voluntad?  
Zairo (dragón): afirmativo… pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer, como cambiar detalles de mi pasado, destruirían la continuidad del espacio-tiempo causando un…  
Tigresa: ¡basta!, creo que entendí, si salvas tu mundo en el pasado, no existirás el tu del presente  
Zairo (dragón): exacto…  
Tigresa: (¿entonces lees la mente siempre?)  
Zairo (dragón): /asentí con la cabeza algo nervioso/  
Tigresa: demonios… Po hizo lo mismo un día, con un extraño zafiro, le dio el poder de leer la mente, pero supongo que tu sabrás guardar los secretos… ¿verdad?  
Zairo (dragón): está bien… wow, te gustaba tu maestro…  
Tigresa: ¿cómo rayos supiste eso?, ni siquiera lo estaba pensando  
Zairo (dragón): a… no sólo escucho los pensamientos, también puedo ver tus recuerdos  
Tigresa: grrr, suficiente… basta… deja de hacerlo  
Zairo (dragón): a… no puedo, bueno lo de buscar entre tus recuerdos si es consciente… perdona pensé que habías dicho que…  
Tigresa: /interrumpí/ shhh, alguien viene… abajo… /me asomé de nuevo y pude ver a los 5 furiosos y Po que subían/ vamos a tener que decirles todo  
Zairo (dragón): pero me van a desterrar  
Tigresa: no, Po tenía habilidades que no debió tener aún, porque a veces le falta disciplina y compromiso con sus deberes como guerrero dragón (a… como quisiera ser yo)  
Zairo (dragón): te prometí ayudarte a ser más fuerte que él y yo cumplo mis promesas… amiga…  
Tigresa: no soy tu… bueno, está bien, pero más te vale que no digas que soy tu mejor amiga o Po se sentirá celoso, lo cual nos traerá problemas como siempre… ¿cuándo eres mi armadura puedo controlar tus habilidades?  
Zairo (dragón): vamos a intentarlo… /volví a ser lobo y me convertí en su armadura/  
Tigresa con armadura: /me puse en posición de lucha/ (hora de darle una lección al guerrero dragón)  
&Zairo armadura de Tigresa: Tigresa espera… ¿qué planeas?  
"Tigresa entonces corre hacia el precipicio y salta, pasa por un lado de una saliente donde cruzaban Po y los demás, se quedan viéndola caer"  
Tigresa con armadura: a… control del tiempo, retroceder 20 segundos… ya  
"Casi a punto de llegar al suelo, hay un gran destello color verde que emana de la armadura, luego Tigresa está frente a Zairo dragón cuando recién se convertía en lobo para ser su armadura"  
Zairo (lobo): /abracé a Tigresa convirtiéndome en su armadura/ mmm, recuerda no usar mucho esta habilidad, sólo en casos de emergencia  
Tigresa con armadura: cierto, comprendo, sólo quería verlo por mi misma… tecnología del tiempo… (podría ver a mis padres… pero… no, eso cambiaría lo que soy… no hubiese conocido al maestro Shifu… debo controlar este deseo…) olvídalo, tengo disciplina… ahora vamos a darle una lección al guerrero dragón… /corrí hacia el precipicio pero esta vez calculé bien y caí frente a Po/  
"Po y los 5 furiosos se sorprenden al verla"  
Víbora: wow, Tigresa, espera… (¿Zairo es la armadura?)  
Po: oooh fuiste por su armadura bárbara para vencer al dragón…  
"De pronto Tigresa golpea a Po lanzándolo contra la pared de piedra"  
Po: auu… si, ya se que eres tu Tigresa  
Tigresa con armadura: grrr  
Po: hey espera, ¿sigues molesta conmigo por?... por… ¿qué hice la última vez?  
Tigresa: por pensar que eres digno de ser el guerrero dragón  
Grulla: oooh no, no otra vez  
Po: ja, sigues molesta, porque yo soy el guerrero dragón y tu no… espera, Tigresa, ya lo habías supera…  
"Tigresa hace su ataque golpe de fuego con sus manos lanzando a Po hacia el precipicio y luego salta tras él"  
Víbora: ¡Tigresa!, debemos seguirlos…  
Mantis: hey Tigresa, déjame un poco de Po para golpear también jejeje  
Mono: Mantis… con esa armadura va a matarlo…  
"Se comienzan a preocupar y empiezan a bajar rápido. Mientras tanto abajo, Po y Tigresa luchaban en caída libre, hasta que llegaron al suelo deslizándose por la montaña"  
Po: Tigresa espera… por favor, somos amigos… soy tu fan número uno waaaa /corrí de ella un poco y me cansé/ bien, voy a luchar  
Tigresa con armadura: /lo seguí/ te cansas muy rápido guerrero dragón… grrr  
Po: a… en verdad estás molesta, por favor dime, ¿qué hice esta vez?  
Tigresa con armadura: ¡ja! /comencé a lanzarle varios golpes con estilo/  
Po: waaaa /intentaba bloquear sus ataques pero era mucho más rápida que antes, hasta que me logró golpear y me lanzó lejos varios metros/  
Tigresa con armadura: todavía no termino contigo…  
"De pronto los demás furiosos la detienen"  
Víbora: Tigresa… ya basta… fue suficiente  
Mono: si, ahora es nuestro turno de golpearlo jeje  
Mantis: hey te dije que yo primero  
Tigresa con armadura: está bien, no lo voy a golpear más, pero sólo yo lo golpeo… /me di cuenta de lo que dije/  
"Todos se quedan viéndola sorprendidos, Zairo deja de ser su armadura"  
Víbora: espera, ¿eras su armadura todo este tiempo?  
Zairo (lobo): afirmativo…  
Mono: wow, genial, ahora yo… vamos, se mi armadura…  
Zairo (lobo): nop…  
Mono: por favor…  
Grulla: a… Tigresa…  
Tigresa: está bien puedes golpear a Po si quieres  
"Po de pronto lanza una patada voladora hacia Tigresa, pero Zairo se interpone y lo bloquea sosteniendo su pie en el aire"  
Zairo (lobo): nop… /sostenía el pie de Po/  
Po: wow, te moviste súper rápido, eso es muy bárbaro  
Zairo (lobo): /bajé su pie/  
Po: a… ¿por qué la defiendes?  
Mantis: un momento… el extraño de la noche… lobo solitario… ¡Tigresa tiene un novio!  
"Tigresa pone su pie sobre Mantis para callarlo"  
Víbora: wow, ¿enserio?  
Tigresa: ¡claro que no!  
Zairo (lobo): dilemas románticos…  
Tigresa: tú cállate…  
Grulla: a… tal vez te equivocaste Mantis  
Mantis: /me quité de encima a tigresa/ sólo resolví el misterio  
Zairo (lobo): no soy el extraño de la noche…  
Po: mmm, pues si podrías serlo…  
Zairo (lobo): ¿si finjo serlo me dejarán estar con ustedes?  
Mantis: ¿a qué te refieres hombre de la luna?  
Tigresa: Zairo cree que si saben que es así de poderoso entonces lo desterrarán…  
Grulla: siempre y cuando no intente matarnos, por mí está bien  
Zairo (lobo): claro que no amigo, soy de los buenos, créanme  
Víbora: yo confío en él si Tigresa dice que él es de confianza  
Po: ahora serán los 5 furiosos, el guerrero dragón y el extraño de la noche luchando juntos para salvar China, ¡esto será súper barbaro!  
Mantis: no será el extraño de la noche  
Zairo (lobo): bueno… suena bien, no creo que sea buena idea que la gente se entere de que soy en verdad…  
Tigresa: escuchen, es un lobo alienígena, pero mitad máquina que puede viajar en el tiempo pero no puede abusar de ese poder, puede ver a través de las paredes y leer sus mentes  
Po: wow, eso es… ahora que lo recuerdo no pude controlar esa habilidad, me iba a volver loco  
Tigresa: Zairo es mitad máquina, puede controlar bien esas habilidades  
Víbora: espera, no me dijiste que leía la mente…  
Zairo (lobo): tranquilos, se guardar secretos…  
Mono: mmm, ¿cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en ti?  
Grulla: controla el tiempo, eso si que da miedo  
Zairo (lobo): tengo mucho autocontrol… no se preocupen, no puedo romper la ley sin razones suficientes como salvar a alguien y entrarme sin permiso a la casa de alguien para cerrar la estufa que dejó encendida  
Po: vamos chicos, será el extraño de la noche  
Tigresa: a… (enserio jamás será lo que yo tenía en mente)  
Zairo (lobo): Tigresa, ¿estás enamorada del extraño de la noche? /le susurré a Tigresa/  
"Tigresa le da un fuerte puñetazo lanzándolo unos metros lejos"  
Zairo (lobo): au… /me levanté con estilo dando un salto/  
Mantis: a mi me agrada jejeje  
Grulla: bueno, está bien, ya le di mi aprobación  
Víbora: ahora sólo depende del maestro Shifu y no Mono, no dejaremos que le enseñes a hacer bromas pesadas…  
Mono: pero Víbora, puede viajar en el tiempo, podemos hacer lo que queramos y luego corregirlo  
Zairo (lobo): amigo no funciona así… si uso demasiado mi tecnología del tiempo podría destruir el espacio-tiempo a mi alrededor creando posiblemente un agujero negro que se coma todo este planeta…  
Mono: a… ¡jajajajajaja!, que buena broma amigo, tienes mi aprobación  
Zairo (lobo): pero no bromeaba  
Mono: si claro… agujeros negros… espacio-tiempo este sujeto es muy cómico  
Víbora: mejor ignóralo…  
Tigresa: bien, volvamos al palacio de Jade  
"Es asi como Po, los 5 furiosos y el nuevo extraño de la noche regresan al palacio de Jade manteniendo a Zairo escondido, al llegar, el maestro Shifu los esperaba en el salón de los guerreros, frente al pozo debajo del dragón que sostenía el rollo"

=Palacio de Jade 20:30 horas=

Shifu: mmm, me alegra que volvieran…  
Tigresa: Maestro, hay algo que debemos explicarle…  
"Entonces le cuentan a Shifu todo lo que saben sobre Zairo. Al terminar de escuchar, Shifu se acerca a Zairo"  
Shifu: por eso no tienes tu Chi… eres mitad máquina, una muy poderosa, pero veo que hay bondad en ti, sabes que está bien y que está mal y eliges el buen camino, claro que aceptaré que te quedes con nosotros, con una condición… nada de atajos, tener el control del tiempo es un don que un antiguo maestro llegó a tener, pero tanto poder lo consumió, seguro ya sabes cuales son tus límites joven guerrero o debo decir… joven guerrero eterno…  
Zairo (lobo): ¿cómo?, ¿cómo supiste de mi inmortalidad?  
Shifu: lo deduje sólo… tanta disciplina y autocontrol sólo se logra con años y años de experiencia, los cuales no se te notan en lo absoluto…  
Zairo (lobo): usted es el maestro… /hice un saludo respetuoso con mis manos como hace Tigresa/  
Shifu: Tigresa y yo te enseñaremos los secretos del Kung Fu, ya que eres eterno entonces seguro eres de quien hablan en los antiguos rollos, el destructor de mundos…  
Zairo (lobo): a… no, dejé de serlo hace mucho, lo juro  
Shifu: lo sé, estuve investigando… por eso también sabía que eres eterno, quien escribió esos rollos murió hace más de 200 años  
Po: wow, Zairo, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
Zairo (lobo): a… /miré mi reloj/ 307 años…  
Tigresa: (wow, es más viejo que el maestro Shifu)  
Zairo (lobo): /miré algo serio a Tigresa/  
Tigresa: grrr  
Zairo (lobo): lo siento… sabes que… no puedo evitarlo…  
Shifu: veo que ya conoces a tu maestra, me alegra que uses tus dones con seriedad, disciplina y responsabilidad  
Zairo (lobo): gracias maestro  
Shifu: luego podrías enseñarle algo al guerrero dragón  
Po: eso sería bárbaro… un nuevo maestro, ¿yo podría enseñarle algo?  
Shifu: si te refieres a enseñarle a hacer bromas y tomar atajos… no panda, además lo único que podrías enseñarle es algo que no posee como nosotros, su Chi  
Po: cierto… eso es muy triste y lamentable amigo…  
Zairo (lobo): tus ataques de tristeza no me hacen efecto  
Po: huy perdón, lo lamento, no quise ofenderlo  
Zairo (lobo): ¿enserio es el guerrero dragón?  
Tigresa: siempre lo voy a dudar jeje, ya sabes como pienso de él (a pesar de que es tan poderoso, fuerte… es… es un tonto, irresponsable e indisciplinado guerrero) / O_O/  
Zairo (lobo): mmm, a… ¿vas a hacer ejercicio?  
Tigresa: a… yo… este… si, eso estaba pensando… deja de meterte en mi cabeza /me fui al salón de entrenamiento/  
Shifu: mmm, pareces manejar bien tus habilidades, mañana quiero ver de que eres capaz, me harás una demostración de tu habilidad de combate  
Zairo (lobo): entendido maestro Shifu, seguiré sus instrucciones  
Shifu: /suspiré felizmente/ extraña algo más de disciplina aquí, además de Tigresa, todos deberían aprender algo de ella  
Grulla: a… no quiero ser mal humorado maestro Shifu…  
Shifu: no me refería a eso… descansen, nos vemos mañana  
"Shifu y los demás se van a dormir, Zairo decide quedarse a dormir ahí meditando como le enseñó la maestra Tigresa"

=22:00 horas, salón de entrenamiento=

"Tigresa se había ejercitado un buen rato, pero se encontraba muy pensativa meditando sobre un palo manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio"  
Tigresa: (pude dejar la idea de buscar a mis padres, pero… el guerrero dragón… Po, el extraño de la noche, me siento muy rara, sentimientos que no comprendo, yo…) /perdí el equilibrio y caí/  
"La maestra Víbora llega serpenteando"  
Víbora: Tigresa, ¿estás bien?  
Tigresa: claro que estoy bien, que ridícula pregunta  
Víbora: por favor amiga, confía en mí…  
Tigresa: yo… a… estoy… enamorada…  
Víbora: wow, eso es muy lindo, ¿te gusta el lobo?  
Tigresa: ¿qué?, no… no se quien…  
Víbora: ¿entonces como sabes?, no puedes enamorarte sin saber de quien  
Tigresa: del guerrero dragón  
Víbora: wow, ¿te gusta Po?  
Tigresa: no lo sé…  
Víbora: (esto si que es complicado, desearía poder leer su mente para entenderla… mmm, ya se quien puede ayudar) ¿entonces del puesto del guerrero dragón?, siempre quisiste ser tu  
Tigresa: no, sólo logré ser más fuerte que Po gracias a Zairo, pero eso es trampa y no se sintió como una victoria de verdad, luego está este nuevo extraño de la noche… yo buscaba un guerrero, libre, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien… a… yo quiero que sea Zairo  
Víbora: pero… él es muy disciplinado para ti, necesitas a alguien que te complemente, alguien que tenga lo que tu no… Po…  
Tigresa: eso es ridículo… yo no… a… no puedes tener razón, Po me da asco…  
Víbora: no Tigresa, el amor te da asco, pero puedes aprender a amar…  
Tigresa: nunca recibí amor antes… tal vez nunca esté lista  
Víbora: no te sientas así, te ayudaré a poderte expresar, pero necesitaremos alguien que pueda entrar en tu mente y con el conocimiento para poder traducirlo para mí  
Tigresa: ¿hablas de Zairo?  
Víbora: así es… pero aclárame algo… ¿te gusta Zairo?  
Tigresa: a… un poquito… es un apuesto lobo solitario… pero se controla demasiado… digo, está bien que no abuse de su poder pero… no tiene sentido tenerlo si no lo usa… y está Po quien desperdicia su potencial cocinando fideos, son deliciosos, no lo niego, pero digo, ¿usar el kung fu pada cocinar?  
Víbora: oooh estás enamorada pero no sabes a cual elegir…  
Tigresa: ¿qué?, a… tal vez… /la agarré del cuello/  
Víbora: a… Tigresa enserio necesitamos a Zairo para que te ayude a expresarte mejor… al menos que no me ahorques a mí…  
Tigresa: tienes razón, gracias amiga /la solté y me dirigí al salón de los guerreros/  
Víbora: au… enserio ella necesita clases de auto control /la seguí/ (un momento, esta tarde creo que Zairo me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella o al menos eso sospecho, ¿será ciertas mis sospechas?)  
"Tigresa y Víbora llegan al salón, Zairo estaba meditando mientras flotaba cuando de pronto abre los ojos los cuales tienen un color verde, seguido a esto, se escucha un estruendo detrás de Tigresa y Víbora, al observar bien en medio de la nube de polvo, era Temutai quien había derribado las puertas del Palacio"  
Temutai: /usaba una armadura/ ¿!dónde está el guerrero dragón?!, he venido para derrotarlo de una vez por todas…  
Tigresa: Po… te buscan… /grité hacia las habitaciones, mientras me ponía en posición de lucha para enfrentarlo/  
Víbora: a… ahora todos usan armadura

=Fin del capítulo=

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, por cierto sigo esperando sus comentarios XD, pero bueno, ustedes no esperarán mucho mis capítulos jaja, ¿quién gana ahora?.


	4. Capítulo 4: 10000 guerreros

Hola queridos seguidores, escritores y lectores de Fanfiction, no he muerto, sigo vivo, al igual que esta historia, la cual terminaré, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, espero que comenten más la historia para motivarme a actualizar más seguido, perdonen si es difícil de entender mi forma de escribir pero bueno, ya iré mejorando con el tiempo, les recuerdo los signos que utilizo para la historia:  
/ / acciones  
( ) pensamientos  
" " cuenta la historia el narrador  
# # la voz es robótica  
&Personaje: & lo uso para señalar una IA, cuando por ejemplo esta se encuentra en un reloj o una pantalla.  
= = señala el lugar la hora de escena.  
Continuamos con esta historia… 

Capítulo 4: 10000 guerreros

"Tigresa y Víbora llegan al salón, Zairo estaba meditando mientras flotaba cuando de pronto abre los ojos los cuales tienen un color verde, seguido a esto, se escucha un estruendo detrás de Tigresa y Víbora, al observar bien en medio de la nube de polvo, era Temutai quien había derribado las puertas del Palacio" 

Temutai: /usaba una armadura/ ¿!dónde está el guerrero dragón?!, he venido para derrotarlo de una vez por todas…  
Tigresa: Po… te buscan… /grité hacia las habitaciones, mientras me ponía en posición de lucha para enfrentarlo/  
Víbora: a… ahora todos usan armadura…

= 22:30 horas, salón de trofeos del palacio de Jade=

Temutai: por si las dudas… soy Temutai, rey guerrero del Qidan y reto al guerrero dragón a un duelo  
Víbora: ¿a ésta hora?, Taotie podría regalarte un reloj  
Temutai: ¡¿quién es ese y dónde está el guerrero dragón?! 

"Mientras tanto el guerrero dragón dormía profundamente mientras soñaba que le festejaban con

un banquete por salvar china junto a los 5 furiosos y el extraño de la noche" 

Tigresa: el guerrero dragón no está disponible ahora, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero te puedo patear la cara por él  
Temutai: ¿tú gatita?, jajaja, no me hagas reír  
Tigresa: Zairo, ¡armadura! 

"Zairo estaba meditando y sus ojos seguían brillando color verde, de pronto salta a Tigresa convirtiéndose en su armadura" 

Temutai: ¿qué clase de armadura mágica es esa?  
Tigresa con armadura: eso no importa, ningún bandido o intruso molesta a esta hora…  
Víbora: jejeje, se pondrá bueno 

"Temutai empuña su hacha de guerra y lanza un ataque hacia Tigresa, esta frena el ataque con sus manos" 

Temutai: grrr /comencé a presionar hacia ella/  
Tigresa con armadura: (vamos Zairo, ¡dame todo tu poder!) 

"De pronto la armadura de Tigresa emite una fuerte descarga eléctrica hacia Temutai haciéndolo estremecer" 

Temutai: waaaaa, ¿qué fue eso? /me alejé de ella/ (ugh… mejor no me le acerco) ¡toma esto gatita! /lancé el hacha hacia ella/  
Tigresa con armadura: grrr, ¡no me llames así! /hice mi golpe de fuego rompiendo el hacha en muchos pedazos/  
Temutai: grrr, ¿cómo es que tienes una armadura mejor que la mía?, mejor vuelvo mañana y esta

vez quiero al guerrero dragón 

"Tigresa se pone en posición de ataque" 

Temutai: waaaa adiosito /salí corriendo/  
Víbora: wow Tigresa, esa armadura es increíble  
Tigresa con armadura: oooh sí que lo es, podría acostumbrarme a esto, pero ya apártate de mí Zairo 

"Zairo deja de ser su armadura"

Zairo (lobo): a… bueno ya me dio sueño… ¿a qué hora duermen aquí?  
Víbora: normalmente temprano, cuando no hay bandidos locos intentando entrar al palacio para robar algo o retando a Po… mmm, hablando de Po, ¿creen que tenga problemas mañana?

Tigresa: es el guerrero dragón, seguro podrá contra Temutai 2.0, sólo tiene una simple armadura, la cual no es tan buena como la mía  
Víbora: mmm, creo que si has cambiado algo Tigresa  
Tigresa: grrr  
Víbora: tranquila, no es malo…  
Zairo (lobo): a… mejor me voy /me fui al cuarto que me asignaron/  
Víbora: yo también me voy /me fui a mi habitación/  
Tigresa: mmm /me fui a dormir a mi cuarto/

"Afuera del palacio estaba Taotie junto a su hijo espiando" 

Taotie: mmm, así que tienen una armadura hecha con tecnología avanzada, cuando la encuentre será toda mía wajajaja

Bian Zao: pésimo, ¿ya me puedo ir a dormir?, los maestros del Kung Fu tienen razón, es muy tarde  
Taotie: el mal no descansa hijo, pero si, mejor vámonos

"El resto de la noche transcurre normal luego de que los dos espían se alejen del Palacio de Jade, al amanecer, Zairo es despertado por un par de pesadillas sobre lo que parece ser su pasado"  
=06:10 horas, dormitorios del Palacio de Jade=

Zairo: waaaaa /desperté algo agitado/ pesadillas… ¿o eran recuerdos? /decidí salir del cuarto y esperarlos a todos en la mesa junto a la cocina/

"Al pasar un rato, los demás despiertan y van a desayunar, una vez todos en la mesa excepto Tigresa…"

Po: buenos días 5… eh… 4 furiosos, maestro Shifu y El Extraño de la Noche… prepárense para un…  
Mantis: Po, por favor sólo sirve la comida y ya  
Po: ¿por qué tan gruñón?, ahorita llenarás tu pequeña barriguita  
Mono: jajaja  
Grulla: jajaja, pero tiene razón, tengo hambre  
Maestro Shifu: concuerdo con Mantis, hemos tenido muchas batallas últimamente  
Po: pero maestro Shifu, usted ha estado aquí en el Palacio  
Maestro: créeme guerrero dragón, había un pergamino muy difícil de entender, pasé horas desentrañando los misterios de las antiguas profecías  
Víbora: ¿dónde está Tigresa?  
Zairo (lobo): este… /usé mi visión de rayos x para buscarla y la ubiqué camino acá/ ya viene por el pasillo

"Tigresa llega, parecía algo cansada, pero no lo suficiente para golpear a Zairo como saludo de buenos días"

Zairo (lobo): au…  
Tigresa: te dije que no me vieras con tu visión esa, buenos días a todos  
Po: oooh buenos días Tigresa, preparé unos…  
Tigresa: /agarré a Po del cuello/ sólo sirve la comida…  
Shifu: buenos días Tigresa, mmm, te noto algo cansada  
Tigresa: maestro Shifu… anoche Temutai…

"De pronto Zeng entra volando y le entrega un mensaje al maestro Shifu"

Zeng: Maestro Shifu, perdone usted, pero es urgente

Shifu: mmm, buenos días a ti también, a ver… /leí el rollo que trajo/ Po, uno de tus fans te ha retado a un duelo

Po: ¿un duelo?, eso suena bárbaro  
Shifu: no Po, Temutai te ha retado oficialmente a un duelo a muerte…  
Po: espere, ¿dijo a muerte?  
Shifu: así es /decía tranquilamente/  
Tigresa: maestro Shifu, anoche vino Temutai por Po, yo terminaré lo que empezó  
Shifu: no Tigresa, este es un trabajo para el guerrero dragón  
Po: ¿qué?, pero maestro Shifu… hoy iba a celebrar con mi padre  
Shifu: el señor Ping puede esperar…  
Po: pero…  
Tigresa: (a… ¿por qué siempre se lleva toda la gloria?) grrr /me senté algo molesta/  
Zairo (lobo): /les serví la comida a todos ya que notaba que tenían hambre y la noticia del duelo distrajo a Po de servir el desayuno/  
Mantis: mmm, al fin alguien pone atención a mis necesidades  
Mono: gracias Zairo, gracias Po, huele delicioso  
Po: cierto… ya iba a servirles… creo que faltan los fideos… /planeaba escaparme/  
Shifu: ¿vas a ir preparar fideos Po?, creo que ya hay suficiente comida…  
Tigresa: /me reía por dentro, eso me relajó un poco/ (el guerrero dragón es muy cobarde a veces)  
Zairo (lobo): (Tigresa sigue estresada… ya sé) /fui detrás de Tigresa y comencé a masajear sus hombros y su cuello para que se relaje/  
Víbora: Po, ¿acaso tienes una lista de excusas o algo así?  
Mono: yo podría agregarte algunas a tu lista  
Tigresa: /de pronto comencé a ronronear por el masaje/ ¿pero qué? 

"Todos voltean a ver a Tigresa sorprendidos" 

Zairo (lobo): a… ¿hice algo malo?  
Shifu: lobo, te recomiendo que corras…  
Zairo (lobo): a… /me detuve y retrocedí/ ¿por qué?  
Tigresa: /paré de ronronear/ Zairo… te perdonaré por esta vez… ¡pero no vuelvas a hacer eso! /no estaba realmente molesta, incluso podría estar sonrojada/  
Zairo (lobo): a… ¿ok? /estaba muy confundido/ 

"Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis miraban sorprendidos a Tigresa porque ésta no golpeó a Zairo" 

Tigresa: (¿por qué me miran así?, a… cierto…) /me levanté, me acerqué a Zairo y le di un puñetazo pero no muy fuerte/  
Zairo (lobo): au… maestra… ¿quieres entrenar ahora?  
Tigresa: este… si, voy a hacer ejercicio… pero me llevaré esto… /agarré lo que quedaba de mi desayuno/ lo… guardaré para la cena… /me fui rápido de ahí/  
Shifu: mmm (que raro fue eso) bueno como te decía Po… ¿Po?

"Po aprovechó la escena para escaparse" 

Mono: Zeng, el maestro Shifu tal vez quiera escribirle un mensaje el maestro Po  
Mantis: maestro Po, eso sí suena increíble, aún me sorprende que ese panda pueda hacer Kung Fu

Mono: jajaja, no seas tan malo con él, al menos prepara buena comida  
Zeng: maestro Shifu… ¿le va a escribir algo?, vi por donde se fue el… maestro Po…  
Shifu: mmm, ahora no Zeng, Po se dará cuenta de que tiene que asistir al duelo… (enserio espero que vaya, luego no quiero que Temutai vuelva a molestar por aquí hoy, parece un buen día para meditar en paz)

Zairo (lobo): (mmm) /decidí seguir a Po a ver si necesitaba ayuda con algo/

"Po se encontraba terminando de bajar las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, cuando se encuentra con Zairo" 

Po: cuantas escaleras… le daría 10000 yenes a Taotie para que construya una máquina que me ayude a subir y bajar del palacio… /vi que había alguien frente a mí/ hola Zairo /dije tranquilamente, luego me sorprendía al recordar que él estaba en el comedor hace poco/  
Zairo (lobo): hola guerrero dragón  
Po: waaaa, ¿cómo llegaste antes que yo?, y hablando de dragones… ¿acaso llegaste volando?, ¿por qué eres un lobo y un dragón a veces?, ¿puedes enseñarme?, enserio sería bárbaro (podría derrotar a Temutai sin problemas…)  
Zairo (lobo): a… bajé corriendo por detrás del palacio, no, no llegué volando, aún no sé cómo transformarme a voluntad y no sé, no podría enseñarte algo que aún no sé

Po: /en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para ganarle a Temutai/ oooh, Zairo, ¿podrías ser mi increíble armadura?  
Zairo (lobo): (mmm, con que queriendo escapar de sus deberes, lo ayudaría, pero Tigresa…) lo siento, pero sólo funciono con Tigresa…  
Po: espera, ¿por qué sólo con ella?  
Zairo (lobo): porque… no funciono en talla grande (jejeje, se me ocurrió esa excusa)

Po: o vamos, no es que esté tan… gordo… /miraba mi panza/

Zairo (lobo): ¿algo más en lo que sí pueda ayudarte?  
Po: ¿puedes llevarme de vuelta al Palacio?, olvidé mis yoanes…

Zairo (lobo): aquí están /saqué una bolsa con dinero detrás de mi espalda como por arte de magia/

Po: /me sorprendí/ ¿cómo?, esa es mi bolsa, si la había dejado en mi caja fuerte  
Zairo (lobo): y esta es la llave... estaba pegada a la puerta de la caja fuerte /le di la bolsa con el dinero y la llave, no mentía, había escuchado que pensaba en ir a comprar algo pero en ningún momento lo vi sacar su dinero, anoche había visto que metió el dinero a la caja fuerte y le dejó pegada la llave/ 

"De pronto se escucha a Temutai gritando por ahí que reta al guerrero dragón"

Po: a… (este sujeto a veces me asusta, que bueno que esté de nuestro lado, pero ahora no podré ir a comprar si Temutai me está retando) te lo agradezco… pero… creo que ya no quiero a ir comprar…

Zairo (lobo): mmm, bueno, nos vemos luego /comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el palacio/  
Po: espera… ibas a llevarme… por el dinero… cierto.., pero ya lo tengo 

"De pronto a lo lejos Temutai ve al guerrero dragón"

Temutai: /con su armadura/ ¡Guerrero Dragón!  
Po: ¡ah! /comencé a subir las escaleras muy rápido, en poco tiempo pasé por el lado de Zairo/  
Zairo (lobo): ¿se te quedó algo más Po? /voltee a ver atrás, vi a Temutai que se diría hacia acá algo despacio por el peso de su armadura/ mmm (mejor acelero el paso yo también) 

"Una vez entra Po al palacio, cierra la puerta y se recuesta contra ella para evitar que entre Temutai"

Po: a… espero que no pueda entrar… si algo le digo que el guerrero dragón no está en casa 

"De pronto alguien abre la puerta muy fuerte y lanza a Po por el suelo" 

Zairo (lobo): upps, este… maestra Tigresa… volvió el intruso de anoche

Po: /me acerqué de nuevo a la puerta y la cerré rápido/ Zairo, por favor no dejes que entre, dile que no estoy  
Zairo (lobo): pero aquí estás y ya te vio subir  
Po: lo sé pero… ¿por qué eres así?, ¿es porque no eres mi fan?  
Zairo (lobo): a… no soy tu fan, pero no debo ayudarte… /me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento a buscar a Tigresa/

Po: ey… espera /aún sostenía la puerta para que Temutai no entrara/ te pagaré…

Zairo (lobo): no necesito comprar algo ahora, pero gracias guerrero dragón… /me fui de ahí/

"Mientras que Temutai subía las escaleras, en el salón de entrenamiento, estaba Tigresa haciendo ejercicio"

=09:00 horas, Salón de entrenamiento=

Zairo (lobo): maestra Tigresa… 

"Tigresa deja lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca a Zairo agarrándolo del cuello" 

Tigresa: te recuerdo que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hace rato en el comedor

Zairo (lobo): agh, ok, ok, vaya forma de decir gracias…

Tigresa: a… /lo solté/ lo siento… pero enserio no vuelvas a hacer eso…

Zairo (lobo): venía a decirte que…

"De pronto se escucha a Temutai entrar al salón de armas" 

Temutai: ¡guerrero dragón!, ¿dónde estás?

Po: /estaba escondido en uno de los jarrones/

Temutai: ¡voy a destruir todo el valle de la paz hasta que aparezca!, a menos que el guerrero dragón se presente antes del amanecer, cabe destacar que hay un ejército esperando para atacar en la noche, son más de 10000 guerreros del Qidan /salí pero dejando cerrada la puerta de forma educada/ 

"Po sale de su escondite tranquilamente, para darse cuenta que el maestro Shifu, los cincos furiosos y Zairo lo observaban" 

Zairo (lobo): a… Po, ¿acaso le debes dinero?

Shifu: ¡panda!, debes enfrentarte a Temutai o el valle de la paz será un campo de batalla

Po: pero maestro Shifu, no quiero… ya sabes… matarlo… con Tai Lung hubo muchos problemas, su sobrino quiso vengarse y todo eso…

Shifu: no Po, no necesariamente tienes que matarlo… si te contienes puedes ejecutarle una llave para inmovilizarlo, pero nada de borrarle la memoria…

Po: ¿contenerme yo?, ¿ya vio su nueva armadura?, sin ella apenas puedo darle algunos golpes

Mantis: Po, no es el tamaño del enemigo lo que importa

Mono: pero si el ancho jajaja

Mantis: jajaja, eso si

Tigresa: Po, seguro puedes derrotarlo, hazlo por favor, o el primero que caerá en la guerra serás tú y yo me aseguraré de eso /dije eso último mostrándole mi puño/

Po: ok, ok, ganar duelo a muerte, morir en el duelo… o después del duelo… (la verdad prefiero enfrentarme a Temutai que a Tigresa)

Shifu: ven panda, Mantis te enseñará algo en el salón de entrenamiento, te ayudará a derrotar a Temutai en cuanto consigas quitarle la armadura

Po: ¡¿qué?!

Shifu: por cierto Zairo, quiero ver tus habilidades en el kung fu

Zairo (lobo): con gusto maestro Shifu /me incliné en señal de respeto como hace Tigresa/

Shifu: (me alegra que sea Tigresa quien le enseñe disciplina)

"Todos se dirigen al salón de entrenamiento"

Po: a… mantis, primero quiero ver al nuevo, ya sabes, tal vez… tal vez aprenda algo de Zairo el viajero intergaláctico legendario

Mantis: si intentas escapar te demostraré una llave para paralizar tu estómago

Po: ¿sólo mi estómago?, bueno, bueno, no me escaparé… por esta vez… (no quiero algo que bloquee mi comida)

Shifu: Zairo, quiero que golpees a Tigresa

Zairo (lobo): a… ¿habla enserio?

Tigresa: vamos Zairo, quiero ver que lo intentes

Zairo (lobo): a… ok /me preparé para ejecutar el ataque golpe de fuego que hace Tigresa, pero algo me detiene antes de tocarla y no la golpee/  
Tigresa: /puse mis manos para bloquear el ataque, pero me sorprendió/ a… ¿qué ocurre?  
Zairo (lobo): mmm, aquí voy… ¡golpe de fuego! /intenté realizar el ataque de nuevo, pero me detuve de nuevamente antes de tocarla/

Shifu: mmm, ¿le tienes mucho respeto a tu maestra como para atacarla?, suele pasar… golpea a Po entonces

"Tigresa se aparta algo pensativa y extrañada ya que el otro día si la había golpeado"

Po: a… ¿por qué a mí?

"Zairo corre hasta Po e intenta realizar sin éxito el ataque anterior"

Po: ¡ah! /cerré los ojos, al abrirlos miré las palmas de Zairo que no me tocaron/ mmm, ¿un ataque sorpresa?

Shifu: mmm, interesante… al parecer Zairo debido a su extraña naturaleza no puede atacarnos, eso es bueno… Zairo, ahora golpea el muñeco de entrenamiento

Zairo (lobo): como ordene maestro Shifu… /me lancé a atacar el muñeco del salón de entrenamiento y si lo golpee/

"Zairo golpeó tan fuerte al muñeco que este atravesó una pared quedando bastante dañado y luego se desinfla"

Zairo (lobo): a… upps… pensé que no funcionaría…

Shifu: mmm, bien hecho…

Víbora: ¿algo más sobre tu pasado Zairo?  
Zairo (lobo): mmm, acabo de recordar que no puedo atacar a mis aliados, tal vez esa habilidad se activó hasta hoy  
Tigresa: ¿quieres decir que ahora puedo golpearte y tú no a mí?  
Zairo (lobo): a… espero que no maestra  
Shifu: basta… Mantis, enséñale a Po como luchar contra alguien más grande que él, mientras tanto, los demás irán a hacer reconocimiento para comprobar si realmente hay un ejército de 10000 guerreros listos para invadirnos  
Grulla: a… Maestro Shifu, ¿tenemos que contarlos a todos?  
Zairo (lobo): creo que no hace falta contarlos, un ejército de esa magnitud debería poder reconocerse fácilmente  
Tigresa: que Zairo los cuente  
Maestro Shifu: buena idea Tigresa, me gusta como piensas, seguro los guerreros no conocen a Zairo y éste podría usar sus habilidades para pasar desapercibido  
Zairo (lobo): ok maestro Shifu… eso haré entonces… ¡activar camuflaje!...

"Nada ocurre aparentemente, mientras tanto Mantis comenzaba a entrenar a Po cerca de ellos"

Tigresa: ¿acaso también te haces invisible? (odiaría no poder verlo para golpearlo cada vez que me mire)  
Zairo (lobo): mmm, no… al parecer no… /decía mirando al piso/  
Mono: ¿qué tiene de interesante el piso del salón de entrenamiento?  
Zairo (lobo): nada… pero… eso me dio una idea, si puedo convertirme en armadura, tal vez pueda convertirme en algo poco interesante como una roca y así acercarme a contar a los guerreros  
Shifu: ¿saben que lo de contarlos era una broma verdad?  
Mono: lo sé, pero Zairo parece tomarse todo en serio jejeje  
Zairo (lobo): a… y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo…  
Shifu: nuevo plan, Víbora, Tigresa y Zairo, vayan a verificar si hay un ejército grande preparándose para invadir el Valle de la Paz, mientras tanto Grulla y Mono irán a convencer a Temutai de que Po asistirá a su duelo a muerte antes del anochecer, lo cual le dará tiempo a Mantis para enseñarle algo

"Los 5 furiosos y Zairo asienten"

Zairo (lobo): como ordene Maestro Shifu, mmm, ¿Valle de la Paz?, no hay mucha paz la mayor parte del tiempo si te pones a pensar…  
Shifu: ¡vayan ahora!  
Zairo (lobo): waaa, ok, ok

"Los guerreros del Palacio de Jade se dirigen a sus misiones, mientras tanto a las afueras del Valle de la Paz, un ejército de guerreros esperaban la orden de Temutai para atacar" 

=fin del capítulo 4=

Espero que les esté gustando la historia, trataré de mejorar el texto para que puedan leerlo de forma más cómoda, agradezco sus comentarios y perdonen por tardar demasiado en seguir la historia.


End file.
